A New Start
by Lessien Lossehelin
Summary: Rachel has a sister who is in trouble. Set after Batman Begins.
1. Chapter 1

Someone was pounding on the door. Rachel Dawes groaned a little and squinted at the clock that was beside her bed. It read 3:29. She frowned at the clock, and ignored the rude person pounding on her door. The pounding grew louder, and Rachel groaned with it.

"Okay I'm coming," she muttered. Rachel rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. Rachel stumbled out of her room, and towards the front door. She peeked through the peep hole and gasped. Standing on the other side was her younger sister who was holding her sleeping nephew. Rachel hurriedly opened the door. Her sister smiled at Rachel tiredly.

"Can I come in?" Rachel opened the door, and her sister walked in. Rachel was still shocked that her sister was in her apartment.

"You can put him in the spare bedroom," Rachel side. The other woman nodded and went into the other room. Rachel walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She then filled the glasses with water. Her sister walked into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair. Rachel handed her a glass and stared at her sister.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see you but what are you doing here Emily?" Emily suddenly burst into tears. Rachel looked at her sister in shock and sat next to Emily. She put her arm around Emily's shoulder and Emily leaned in sobbing. Several minutes later Emily had calmed down. She pulled away and took a drink of her water.

"What happened, Em?" Emily brushed away the tears that were still clinging to her eyes.

"I came home one night to see my husband packing. I asked what was going on, and he told me that he was leaving me for another woman. He then gave me the divorce papers and said that Ryan was my responsibility and wanted nothing to do with his son." Emily started to cry again, and Rachel hugged her.

"It's okay. I'll be okay, eventually. I just wish that he wouldn't have done that to Ryan. Ryan needs his father, and I wish that he would be more interested in his son's life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Emily woke up to her son's face being inches from hers. She jumped a little and he giggled at her.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Emily then jumped up and started to tickle him. Ryan laughed and tried to run away from her. She laughed grabbed him, and swung him around. Emily stopped and the two just grinned at each other.

"Can we have French Toast for breakfast," Ryan asked. Emily pretended to think about it and then nodded slowly.

"You know what I think we can manage that."

Rachel woke up to a delicious smell wafting through her room. She could also hear someone giggling. She smiled to herself and got out of bed. Rachel walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. She saw Ryan and Emily setting at the table eating breakfast.

"Yum, French toast. Who came up with this idea," Rachel asked. Ryan's hand shot up in the air.

"It was my idea, and I got to help mom make it," Ryan said. Rachel smiled at him.

"Wow, you're such a good little helper." Ryan smiled. Emily shared a grin with Rachel.

"Here Rach." Emily handed Rachel a plate, and Rachel helped herself. Ryan chattered on and they listened attentively.

"Mom, can I watch some cartoons?" Emily nodded, and Ryan whopped in delight.

"But only for an hour," she yelled after him.

"So what are your plans for today," Rachel asked Emily.

"Look for a job, an apartment, and a school for Ryan." Rachel nodded.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to, Em." Emily started to tear up.

"Thank you. I just want to get back on my feet. Ryan is starting kindergarten in September. Although he really doesn't want to go to school." Rachel nodded and began to plot.

"I'm sure that Bruce would offer you a job." Emily shook her head.

"Oh no. That would be really embarrassing." Rachel grinned widely at her.

"Why? Because you had the biggest crush on him, and followed him around like a puppy?" Emily started to turn red.

"I was six! And he was always so sad so I wanted to cheer him up." Rachel nodded.

"Anyways I know that if you ask him he'll give you a job. It could even be a temporary one." Emily shook her head again.

"I would rather not ask him for help. It's best if I do this on my own." Emily got up.

"Well, I better get showered and then see if anyone is hiring."

"I'll watch Ryan while you run your errands."

"Are you sure? Don't you have work," Emily asked.

"I called in a personal day." Emily smirked at Rachel

"Rachel Dawes taking a day off from saving the world; how will Gotham survive?" Rachel threw a paper towel at Emily who ducked and laughed her way out of the room. After making sure that Emily was out of the room Rachel pulled out her cell phone and punched in a number. It rang for awhile and then he picked up.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Hey Bruce it's me. I have a favor to ask."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Emily was beyond frustrated. She had been searching for a job for three hours and had gotten nowhere. She then started to look for an apartment and was so disgusted by the ones she looked at. Now she hungry and was trying to find somewhere to eat. Emily pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She called Rachel and told her where she was going. Emily walked into a restaurant that she loved when she was a teenager. She ordered her favorite sandwich and sat down.

"Emily?" Emily tensed. She recognized that voice and there was no way that he could know she was in town unless Rachel told him. She looked up and saw Bruce Wayne smiling down at her.

"Hi Bruce, when did Rachel call you?" Bruce continued to smile at her.

"Are you going to seat down," she asked. Bruce sat down, and shortly after their lunch was delivered to them.

"When did Rachel call you," Emily asked. Bruce sighed.

"This morning, Emily, if you need help I can offer you a job." Emily shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine Bruce."

"Emily, let me help. My secretary is going on maternity leave in a few months. Set up an appointment with her, and I won't be a part of the interview. I won't influence the interview."

"Bruce."

"Just think about it."

Emily paced in her room. Her afternoon with Bruce was enjoyable. They caught each other up on their lives. Emily pulled Bruce's business card out of her pocket and stared at it. Her job search was at a dead end and Bruce's offer was tempting. She sighed and started pacing again. Maybe she should just set her pride aside and take up his offer. Emily then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number listed on the card.

"Bruce Wayne's office how may I help you," a disembodied voice said.

"Hi. I would like to set up an interview."

Emily left early the next day and headed towards Wayne Tower. She had left Ryan with Rachel and was wishing that she was back with them. Emily was nervous and the closer she got to the building the more she wanted to turn around to head back home. When she reached Wayne Tower she took a deep breath and walked right in. She headed to the elevator, and rode to the top floor. When the doors opened she took another deep breath, and walked out through the hallway and to the door that read Bruce Wayne. She walked into the entryway and smiled at the woman who was sitting at secretary desk. The woman stood up slowly and waddled over to Emily.

"You must be Emily. I'm Melissa Dunbar. Let's go into the conference room." Emily followed Melissa's lead. They entered the conference room and sat down at the table. Melissa smiled at Emily.

"I was thrilled when I got your phone call. There haven't been many people coming to take my place." Melissa looked at the resume that Emily had given her.

"I see that you don't have any secretarial experience."

"No, I don't, but I am will work hard to learn the skills to make it work." Melissa nodded.

"Do you have any children?" Emily nodded a little confused at the question.

"Yes, a son."

"How old is he?"

"Ryan is five. " Melissa nodded and looked at Emily.

"Are you married?"

"My divorced was finalized a week ago. I don't mean to be rude but why are you asking me these question," Emily asked.

"No, it's fine. I would be confused if someone was asking me these questions at an interview. I know what it's like to be a single mother. You seem like a good person Emily, and willing to work hard. What I'm trying to say is that you got the job." Emily's face lit up.

"Thank you so much!" She couldn't want to till Rachel the news.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Emily smiled at Ryan as he told her what he did with Rachel.

"Do I have to go to school?" Emily looked at her son.

"Yes." Ryan slouched not happy with his mother's answer.

"How about we got out for ice cream after dinner tomorrow?" Ryan's eyes lit up and he nodded his quickly. Rachel then walked in carrying a box of pizza.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. Ryan grinned at what his aunt was holding.

"Yay pizza," Ryan shouted. Rachel sat the pizza down on the coffee table.

"I thought that we could celebrate Emily getting a job and you going to your first day of school Ryan." Rachel opened the pizza box and they dug right in. The night was filled with much talking and laughter.

_The Next Morning_

Emily slowly woke up. She looked at her clock that was beside her bed and it read 6:11. Emily sat up. It was her first day of work and Ryan's first day of school. Emily was a little nervous about how the day would happen. Emily got out of bed slowly and grabbed her robe. She walked towards her closet and was trying to decide what to wear. She picked out a black pencil skirt and a teal colored blouse. She the clothes on her bed and went to take a shower. She got ready quickly and after she was dressed she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and Ryan. Rachel had told her that she would be going into the office early today so Emily didn't have to cook for her. She started to pull out items to cook and started the breakfast. Twenty minutes later Ryan walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Hi mama," he said. Emily smiled at him and couldn't believe that her little boy was growing up. It was his very first day of school and she almost felt like crying instead she focused on getting him ready.

"Are you hungry?" Ryan nodded.

"Go ahead and sit down. Breakfast will done soon." Ryan sat down at the table and he was started to look more alert. Emily grabbed two plates and put food on them. She placed a plate and fork in front of Ryan. She placed the other plate and fork beside him for herself.

"What do you want to drink?" Ryan looked up at her and thought about it.

"May I have milk please?"

"Yes." She walked back into the kitchen, grabbed two cups and poured milk in one and apple juice in the other. Emily walked back to the table and handed Ryan his milk.

"Thank you mama." They ate quietly and after they were done Emily took their plates and place them in the sink.

"Go get ready Ryan." Ryan wandered off to his room. Emily took care of the dishes and when she was done she went to check on Ryan. When she entered the small room that he was using she saw him sitting on his bed fully dressed. He looked sad. It broke Emily's heart to see her son looking so sad and lost. The departing of his father and then the divorce were hard for him. She knew that moving was the best choice that she made for them but she knew how hard these past few months had been on him.

"Are you ready Ryan?" Ryan nodded looking at his feet. His shoes needed to be tied and usually he begged to do it himself. She almost always had to tie his shoes for him because the laces ended getting so tangled that it resembled on big knot.

"Do you need help," she asked. Ryan nodded again and Emily sighed to herself. She walked over to him and tied his shoes quickly. She stood up and grabbed his back pack.

"Let's go," she said.

"I wish dad were here," Ryan said. Emily wanted to cry and she wanted to hit her ex husband. He caused so much hurt and Emily was mad on Ryan's behalf.

"I know. We can try calling him later today. Is that okay?" Ryan quickly grinned and Emily felt better.

"Let's go mama." Ryan marched out of the bedroom and Emily laughed.

_Wayne Tower_

Bruce Wayne sat in his office and he was bored. A part of him enjoyed running his company but since he was expected to be a moron he was often bored. He was able to catch up on his sleep. It was one of the perks of being on of men in charge. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Bruce Wayne." He listened to what was being said on the other side.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce hung up and sat back in his chair thinking about what he had been told. The Joker hit another bank and Bruce was unsure about what to do. The mob seemed to be the group that could cause more problems and so for now he was focused on taking them down. Bruce looked at the clock and noticed that it was lunch time. He wondered if Emily had taken her lunch beak and he decided that he would take her out. He as he thought of her. She was something else. Bruce remembered the girl who would trail after Rachel and him begging to be included in their fun. He remembered the teenager who became a good friend to him. She had grown up to become a beautiful woman and he wanted to renew that friendship he once had with her. His own friendship with Rachel was rocky and even though he would never admit it to anyone he was lonely. He got up and walked out of his office. Bruce saw that Emily was still braving the front. He felt something stir within him and he frowned. He dismissed and shook his head he reminded himself that Emily was just a friend. He walked to her desk and she smiled at him when she noticed him. Bruce felt it again and he pushed it away.

"Have you had lunch yet," he asked. Emily shook her head and Bruce smiled at her.

"Great. I'll treat you to lunch."

"Oh you don't have to do that Bruce." Bruce just smiled and Emily laughed recognizing the smile on his face.

"I can see that you haven't gotten over you stubborn streak," Emily said.

"Never." Emily got up and grabbed her coat. Bruce walked behind her and helped her put her coat on. Bruce then guided her out of the office and to where they would have lunch.

When Emily was younger she had a huge crush on Bruce. She would declare to her mother that she would someday marry him. Rachel teased her and told Bruce of her ramblings. Emily was just happy that Bruce didn't tease her and treated her normally. As she got older Emily was able to hide her crush and she realized that she didn't stand a chance. It was Rachel that Bruce had his eye on and Emily was surprised that they had never seriously dated. After crying one night Emily decided that she would put a brave face on and just be Bruce's friend. The heartache was still there but it was a little easier. Another reason that she decided this was the explosive fight that she had with Rachel concerning Bruce. After weeks of not speaking to each other their mother stepped in and helped heal the rift that had happened. Emily thought that she was over Bruce but the truth was she wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Two months went by since Emily had moved back to Gotham. In that time she was able to find an apartment and moved out of Rachel's apartment. She was also shocked when she found out that Rachel was dating Harvey Dent. Emily wasn't sure what she thought of him. He treated Rachel very well but there was something in his eyes that she wasn't sure of. Bruce was making an effort to renew their friendship. If she was honest with herself she would admit that she wanted more but she was content with just being friends.

"Mom can you help me with my homework?" Emily noticed Ryan standing with a worksheet in his hand and gestured for him to come to her.

"Come on over and let's figure this out together."

_The next day_

Emily sat at her desk and stared at the computer screen. Bruce was late and there wasn't much for her to do. Maybe she would start to bring a book to work to read to pass the time.

"Hi Emily. I'm sorry that I'm late." Bruce came in and Emily could see how tired he looked.

"It's okay. I have some messages for you. A Mr. Williams called to confirm his appointment with the board. Mr. Fox said that the item you wanted was ready to be picked up. And there was a charming young lady who wanted to know what time you were going to pick her up." Bruce rolled his eyes at the last statement.

"Thank you Emily."

"Trouble in paradise," Emily teased. Bruce rolled his eyes again.

"I actually cancelled that date but she won't take a hint."

"Well good luck." Bruce got a mischievous look on his face and Emily got a little nervous.

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me." Emily's eyes widened.

"Uhh…" Bruce laughed.

"Don't worry it's not a date. I want to spend time with my friend and Alfred wants to see you." Emily felt a little relived but more disappointment.

"You should bring Ryan also. I know that Alfred would like to meet him."  
"Okay." Bruce smiled.

"Great. Come over to the penthouse at six. Is that okay?" Emily nodded.

"See you later." Bruce backed up and walked to his office.

_Later that day_

Ryan sat in front of a huge flat screen TV in Bruce Wayne's penthouse. When he had first walked in he stared wide eyed at it all. He had pressed his nose against one of the walls of glass looking at the city. Bruce had come behind him and pointed out various parts of the city. His mom had talked with an old man who had introduced himself as Alfred Pennyworth. Ryan liked Alfred and had giggled when he heard his voice. He had a funny voice to Ryan's ears. They had had a yummy dinner and it was now over. Ryan was bored. His mom and Bruce were quietly talking-to one another while he watched TV. Ryan decided to go find Alfred. He wandered to the kitchen and saw that Alfred was pulling out chocolate chip cookies.

"Hello Master Ryan." Ryan climbed up on a stool and grinned at Alfred.

"Hey Alfred. Do you need any help?" Alfred smiled at him and shook his head.

"No but I have some cookies here that you can sample." Ryan was excited and he eagerly grabbed a cookie. He ate his cookie and then a thought came into his mind.

"Alfred does Bruce have a girlfriend?" Alfred looked a little puzzled and then he realized what Ryan was asking.

"No."

"Do you think that he and my mom could get together?" Alfred smiled at him again.

"I think that they just might. We'll have to work on them together." Ryan nodded and then held his hand for Alfred to shake.

"Deal."

"Ryan, we need to go." Ryan hopped the stool and walked toward his mom. He then turned around and hugged Alfred who hugged him back. Ryan then walked over to Bruce and gave him a hug. Bruce awkwardly hugged him while Emily just grinned.

"Come on Ryan we need to get you into bed. Thank you Bruce and Alfred for having us over."

"It was our pleasure Emily," Alfred said. Bruce nodded and walked the two to Emily's car.

"Thanks again Bruce I really enjoyed dinner," Emily said. Bruce simply looked at her and Emily leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Bruce," she said. She unlocked the car put Ryan in who waved at Bruce.

"Good night Emily." Emily entered the car and Bruce stepped back as she left the complex. Ryan looked back at Bruce and smiled. He couldn't wait to get his mom and Bruce together.


End file.
